Twisted Dimensions
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: time is like an Ocean in a storm.....and it will twist naruto's dimensions. Naruto is sent 5 years before the Kyuubi attacks and must now be the brother of Minato Namikaze. see how they rock the world. Naruto/Anko Minato/Kushina rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Dimensions**

**Chapter 1**

Well I got another idea in my head so hear we go! Don't worry it is not all going to be in 1st person.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Time. Those with experience would agree that time is like an ocean in a storm. You maybe wondering who I am and why I am saying this. Just sit back and let me tell you a story like you never heard. _

_My is Naruto Namikaze…or Uzumaki if you like that better and I have been holding back my true power to you all. You may know me as the dobe, the dead last, or just the demon child of konoha. But they are wrong about that last past. When I was kicked out of the orphanage, the kyuubi had enough of the villages' ignorance. So He talked to me about what had happened. Madara Uchiha had summoned him and also enraged him to the point that rational thought was no more. He then offered me a chance of power. I took it. Do you wonder what this power is? Well it is Chakra Tails. He gave them all to me. But before that he put a seal on me for is I am ever at Death's door I would be healed automaticly but with a side affect. I didn't know what it was, but now I do. _

_With these Chakra Tails I would be about to control an element of my choosing. That was good because I was smarter than I let on….if people knew the real me they would kill me in an instant. The kyuubi said that since I was still young I would be getting more Chakra Tails because of my already large chakra reserves. So far I had one tail's worth of power in me and when the kyuubi gave me the other 9 I had 10…but it has cost him his life….but had also given my the knowledge to survive in this world. I was 4 at the time and for the next 9 years I had control over the Nature or as some would call it…..the wood element, the Iron Sand Element. I had read about how the third Kazekage had it and thought it would be useful. Then there was my natural element that I found out from a discarded chakra card…Wind. That would always be useful to me Then I heard about how lightening was strong but the strongest type of lightening that nobody but a few could achieve was Red Lightening and I took that element. Then I heard about the Iwa and the uchihas some more. Fire and earth where strong by them selves but what if combined? I did that and created the Lava element. When I enter the academny thanks to the old man I had to keep my true power hidden so I would not get kill because the teachers would find reasons to harm me and my education. Luckily I had Kyuubi knowledge so I really didn't need schooling. But what I did learn was that I was put in a class full of clan heirs to make me look bad. I guess it was a good thing because I learn about bloodline powers and I decided I needed a new element….the Bloodline element. Yeah I created my own bloodline….I can be my elements and I am immune to them and genjutsu, I have awesome healing and regenative powers, and a unique doujutsu….i called it the Kamigan. It was a mix of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I could see through things and see many other things. I could also copy jutsu but now use them right away…..i had to write them down and learn them on my own, but that was different for the copying of other bloodlines and their jutsus. It looked like a gold and blue version of the sharigan but with 4 tomas instend of three and by the end of the academy I had the Eternal Mangekyu Kamigan. It looked like the uzumaki clan symbol bit in gold! So I acted like the idiot I was supposed to be and when I failed the genin exams for the 3__rd__ time I took Mizuki's offer and stole the forbidden scroll…but I also stole two scrolls with my name on it. You already know what happened with Mizuki so I'll skip that part. When I got home that night and opened them the first way fro my dad…the 4__th__ HOKAGE! I was shocked but he had left me with a few things in a seal. All his seal knowledge, the way of the resangan, the scroll on how to do the flying thunder god, some other jutsu, and his fighting style. Heh a little late for that late one…I know all the taijutsu in the village and created my own style called the Mix Up. Of course I could use part of the style in it. I learn the secret to my dad's ultimate jutsu….Light. I had already learned the resangon and figured out the flying thunder god. So my next element I wanted was light and darkness. That's 8 element so far. After I learned how to do that I looked at my mom's scroll…uzuamki jutsus….nice….and a sword. So I learned a mixed up version of my own sword style and the jutsu as well. I had done this in the first two months of being a genin…in secret of course. I later thought about how we are tools of death and that was my next element….Death, but what I got surprised me…with I called on for the Death element, all the black energy went to the sword and reshaped it into a black bladed katana. I called it the shinigai's blade….and it could take another shape if I called out its name…cool huh?_

_In the beginning of the chuunin exams I actually knew the answers to the questions but if Ibiki would have dispelled the double genjutsu around he would have seen stupid answers and then the correct answers. Then…. at the beginning of the second exam I developed a true crash an Anko. I could see the true pain in her eyes…no doubt from the idiot villagers. We were kind of the same….and that crazy attitude was awesome as well. During the month long training section of the Chuunin exam I trained under Jiraiya…..still with my outer persona. But when he was not with me…..i decided to get a few more elements. I now had 12 Chakra Tails from my secret training. So I chose twilight, chaos, celestial, and ice and I trained to master them. After that attack in the middle of the chuunin exams we went to go find Tsunade. We talked with her and after a few days I 'mastered' the resangan and used it against kabuto….if only knew when he did to me…………._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Resangan!" yelled Naruto.

_Crap! _thought Kabuto as he made his chakra go to the point of impact where ball of dectruction would go to. _Good thing I cut that Artery that not even Tsunade could heal….that demon brat will be dead and nobody will care…_ he though as pain seared his body and then blown back into a huge rock.

"_I got him…AH!_ Thought Naruto as his vision started to go fuzzy. He then fell on his back and started panting.

Tsunade rushed over to help him and was a little frantic. But she stopped for a second as naruto took the crystal in his hand and said, "I won the bet old hag…" and he then passed out and the genjutsu that showed his whisker mark disappeared and his hair was longer.

Tsunade then in a rushed fashion tried to find out what was wrong with him after she put crystal on him. She paled when she found out it was an artery that somehow got cut.

"he he he…seemsnot even you can heal him…to bad….looks like the demon will be gone for good and Lord Orochimaru will be free to do as he pleases." chuckled Kabuto.

"SHUT UP!" said Tsunade as he she stood up to punch the kid. But when she was about to move toward him, Naruto started to glow and old seals appeared beneath his body.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya, who had stopped their battle to see if Naruto would pull of the jutsu were shocked to se old runes around naruto.

Then the crystal amplified the glow and naruto had disappeared but the remains of the runes where there along with a broken up head band and a shredded orange coat. But Tsunade was not tthinking about that. She let out a scream of rage that naruto maybe got and it was all Kabuto's fault.

"Oh calm down you old hag…." said a familiar voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minato Namikaze was talking with the third Hokage, along with Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiashi and his wife, when the office started glowing. Then a boy round the age of 13 appeared in the middle of the office. He looked pretty beat up too, so the hokage order them to put in on the near by couch. To the, he looked like a younger version of Minato but with longer hair that reach his shoulders but was still spiky.

After about 10 minutes, the boy woke up and was surprised to see all the people there. He was about to ask how they got back until he saw his father, his mother and the old man. He was happy to see the old man but a little pissed to see his dad. So he used the wood element to wrap a his neck in wood. "You…..you made my life a living hell……Dad."

"Huh…..but how do I have a son!" he said as he struggled with the wood and his shock.

"Oh so you had a kid….with whom?" said kushina with anger in her voice. But her face turned to horror as a spike of wood came with an inch of her face.

"With you….Mom." said the boy. At this everyone was very confused as well as shocked but the old man had recovered and said, "Who are you?"

"Heh…I get it now…..since you 3 are alive I must be in the past….so this was the side affect of the seal." He said as he pointed to the old man and his parents.

"I am confused…." said the hokage. "Could you please tell us all that you know…..if you are from the future then we need proof."

"Very well….then I will tell my life story…..It all started with the attack from the kyuubi…."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yeah I am ending this chapter here…..review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted Dimensions**

**Chapter 2**

OK…I guess a lot of you like my new story…cool. Well since it is summer I can have more time to work on this……

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Very well….then I will tell my life story…..It all started with the attack from the kyuubi. It was the same day I was born. Somehow you died in child birth but I think it has something to do with danzou." He started as he was talking about Kushina. He noticed that she was very pretty…..but too much like sakura because of the long red hair, but he didn't care because she was his mom….

"Anyway…with the kyuubi in a rage because of Madara Uchiha, you had to seal him up in me and then you died. After that happened…" he explained what his early years was like because of the assassination attempts on his life and what life was like in the orphanage. Sure they were shocked and disgusted that village would do that and the couple was saddened that they died early and could not be with their son. "and after I was kicked out of the orphanage the kyuubi gave me his power and knowledge so I could survive. But that same year, We decided to have treaty with cloud and had a festival…..only cloud used it as a front to try and steal the Hinata…..your first daughter Hiashi…"

"What happened?!" asked Hiashi.

"Well you killed him and found out that the guy was the ambassador. So cloud wanted the man that killed him and you were willing to go but your brother knocked you out and took your place. After that you became bitter and blamed a FOUR year old for his death, then a few years later hanabi was born and your wife died. I think it has something to do with the elders making a poison that is untraceable."

Hiashi scoffed. "I would not put it past them….but that is UNEXCUSABLE!" His wife just nodded loving at him. Yeah she looks like an older version of hinata…

"I know….but that is life…I don't remember when it was but you old man and your ANBU found out that the uchiha clan was going to over throw you and the head of the Uchiha clan was going to be the hokage. But you used their genius of the clan, named Itachi and trid to wipe them out….but he could not kill his little brother and left him alive while he became a missing nin. Sasuke became a real emo too." He then told them about what his powers where and what happened during the academy days until the chuunin exams.

By this time Minato had had enough of the painful story and was about to do something random and surprisingly Hiashi was about to join him. They both went to the windo and opened it. "ARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH! HEARTLESS BASTARDS! HOW COULD DO THAT TO WOMEN AND CHILDREN!" by the end of it they had fake anime tears and were hugging. "We should bring in FEMA to bring justice!" Many of the villager looked up confused but once they saw who it was they didn't care anymore…..it was just Minato…the most random guy in the village. Of course at a near by café a jonin was giving a chuunin a some cash from their bet.

"Told you he would find a way to bringa clan head into it some day." Said the chuunin.

"Yeah….but Hiashi?!"

"Hey I still won the bet!"

Back in the office, Kushina had brought out a random frying pan and wacked them on the head. "YOU IDIOTS! FEMA is across the sea in another land and they are USELESS! Too slow to respond…and not a lot of satisfying; besides…they are for Hurricanes!"

"Oh yeah!" said Minato who was under Hiashi's back, hiding. "But…did you really have to bring out the FRYING PAN OF DOOM!?"

"Yes…it keeps you in line….and I read about it in a manga called Dragonball Z. Ah….Chichi is my hero!" said Kushina with hearts in her eyes.

"I know isn't she just awesome!" said Hiashi's wife.

By then, Naruto, Jiriaya, Tsunade, and the hokage had sweatdrops that were as big as watermelons.

_Are you kidding me….i know they said really random things in their letter but THIS!? This is crazy!_ Thought naruto.

"Anyway….i still can't believe that you got Kakashi as your sensei but he only taught you tree walking and that was during a freaking C rank turned A rank mission! That is just not right! And he is three hours late to EVERYTHING!?" said Minato. "I should go through time and give him the BOOT TO DA HEAD!"

"Minato….you have been watching Batman again haven't you?" asked the hokage signing.

"Yeah…so?" he said defensively like a kid. "I CAN WATCH WHAT I WANT!" he said with more fake anime tears.

"Anyway….' said a nervous Naruto as he tried to begin again. "During the chuunin exams, we had to take a written exam which I faked that I didn't know a thing….just like in the academy, But if the protor….who was Ibiki the torture and interrogation specialist at the time…dispelled the double genjutsu he would have seen a lot of idiotic doodles on the first and then the real answers on the other on. After that we went to the second exam and we were led there by Anko…" he paused at this a blushed a bit, which did not go unnoticed. "Yeah so we went into the forest of death and we meet the traitor Orochimaru. He became a traitor when you old man made dad the 4th hokage. He also did creepy experiements to random villagers in secret. His goal….becoming immortal…..and I think he did it too….just switch bodies every 3 years. He then put the curse seal on sasuke like he did to Anko and others.

"Wait why did he put a curse on an Uchiha?" asked the Hokage.

"Power…he want the eyes so he can get all the ninjutsu through out time. He also made his own village called Hidden Sound. He then tricked the Sand Village after he killed their 4th KazeKage to ally with him and invade our village, but it fail. Old man…you died using the same seal my dad did to seal the fox but you sealed his arms and the first and second hokages that he brought back to life through a Forbidden Jutsu. When you did the council wanted Jiriaya as the hokage bur he refused and so we went after Tsunade to be the new Hokage."

"What do u mean go after me!" asked Tsunade.

"Seems you lost to much in this war….and decided to leave….think that is in 3 years." said Naruto sadly. It was then that Tsunade saw the necklace and she understood. 'So during that mission Orochimaru comes and threatens or something like that to get you to get his arms back. You are after of blood at the time and I had to fight kabuto to prtect you cuz he was going to kill you. Kabuto is his assistant. Then in a lst ditch effort of my idiotic persona I caught his kunai in my hand and held onto him and use a resangan on his stomach and he cut an artery on me. Luckily the seal that Kyuubi put on me saved me but sent me five years before the kyuubi's attack." Said naruto finishing his story.

"I see…hmm….if what you say is true then we will have to prepare for the kyuubi….i already made my decision for minato to be the 4th….so all we can do is prepare for what Orochimaru does. I thank you for telling all this….i see no lies in your eyes. Hmmm…Minato…"

"Yeah old man?"

"I know you recently lost a student but I thinkit would be beneficial for naruto to replace him…."

"Sigh….i guess so old man…I wonder how they are going to take it. Heh, my own son on my team."

"Yeah about that….how would you explain me being your son to the village?" said naruto, so when he did not get answer he said, "We could say that I am your long lost brother since you came to this village when you where a genin. I seems more simple and more believable. It would also be easier to explain that you put a seal on the flying thunder god technique that only let people of you bloodline to use it."

"Oh so you figured it out…I did put that seal on it." said a smiling Minato.

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT! I PRETTY MUCH WASTED A MONTH TRYING TO LEARN THAT! A MONTH WITH NO RESEARCH!" said a ticked off Jiriaya.

"Oh….so that was why there was a date change of that icha icha paradise." Said the old man.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE AN OLD PERVERT!" yelled Kushina.

"Oh shit….UH LOUD NOISES!" the old man said randomly, which made everyone sweatdrop. "ok here naruto is your new head band and since Mato team has a chunin and a jonin on it I will make you a chuunin for now."

"Ok old man…..uh I think I should get new clothes since mine is kind of shredded."

"Hmm, ok I take you to my favorite place!"

"I am going too…I want to seen to with my son…rrr..your brother." said Kushina.

"Oh I got to see this…" said Jiriaya as he too followed them.

When they to got to a store called 'Kengeki Heiki' naruto voiced out, "Weapons Weapons?"

"Yeah they not only sell weapon but ninja gear as well!" yelled Minato happily.

Once they got into the store and looked around. After awhile, they found the perfect outfit for him. He wore steel toed combat boots, black baggy pants with many pockets and a chain hanging on it, a black muscle shirt with lightening designs on it, a white trench coat like his fathers only it has black flames on the bottom instead of red, and to top it off he bought a hat. A black vampire hunter's hat that he could wear when he wants. His long spiky hair was still there and he had out the head band on his shoulder for now.

"WOW KID! Your going to be a real lady's man!" yelled Jiriaya.

"Aww your so cute!" squealed Kushina.

"Uh can we go now….those two are making me uncomfortable." said Naruto.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…." said Minato as they bought 6 more pairs of those clothes and walked out to meet their team.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok tell me what you think what should I or get rid of…or just tell tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twisted Dimensions**

**Chapter 3**

Ok….yea I know the last chapter was a little cracky……I was trying to be funny…..but most of my humor will be in an omake……glad you all liked it know this….humor will be here……Anko will be in the next chapter and the teasing will begin along with them meeting. Need some jutsu for her. The teams of the past are:

Naruto, rin, kakashi.

Gai, kerunei, Asuma

Hyete, Genma, Yuugo

Any others?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minato and Naruto arrived at the edge of training ground 7. "Ok naruto will introduce you but you have to make your own entrances….I did and well since you're my…brother we have entrances."

"Your weird, you know that don't you." said Naruto.

"That is what people tell me. See you in a bit." Minato said as he flashed over to the others.

"Wait….damnit…" said Naruto as he tried talk him out of it but he was gone already.

XxxxxX

Minato flashed into the field in front of his students. "WAZ UP!"

His students, who were use to his antics, just stared at him and said, "Sup…"

"Ok I have some news for you two. Since we are short a member because of the rock nins we have been give a new teammate."

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"We just lost one and lord hokage wants to move on already!?" said a girl that looked like an Inuzuka but without a dog.

"Yes…but…I think you two will like him." After that he did a weird summoning jutsu which the two noticed really quick and groaned. Out of the poof of smoke came a stage and huge loud speakers. Minato was no wearing a suit, tie and pink shades. "INTRODUCING THE NEWEST TEAMMATE TO TEAM SEVEN! HE HAS BEEN SEARCHING AND SEARCHING FOR THE RIGHT VILLAGE AND FINALLY FOUND IT! MY LONG LOST LITTLE BROTHER, NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" with that he pointed to the space between the stage and the other two. Their only thoughts were these.

_Sensei has a brother?_

_There are two of them!_

XxxxxX

Naruto took this as his cue and vanished with the wind. He traveled through the wind to the spot and the wind started to pick up. It started spinning in place forming a human sized sphere of wind. Finally it exploded outward, dispelling the odd summon and knocking everyone back a few feet. There he stood in all his glory. "Yo…" was all that he said.

Kakashi and his teammate could only stare at the new comer few a seconds before he was offered a hand of help by the new guy. They both took the hand willingly. Finally, kakashi asked the question that was on both their minds. "How…"

"Bloodline….something my brother did not awaken fully…."

"Huh?"

"The flash and the wind attacks are easy because that is what our bloodline let's us do…..mine well, I have fully awakened it." said Naruto.

"Oh." said Kakashi.

"Way to rub in!" said a fake teared Minato. "Anyway….this is naruto, my LITTLE BROTHER!" He said the last part while giving him a bear hug….crushing him.

_OH GIVE ME A BREAK!_ thought Naruto.

_I feel so sorry for him…._ the other two thought while sweatdropping.

"Anyway…" said Minato as he dropped naruto after a minute of this. "I would like the two of you to introduce yourselves and then we will have a mock battle between kakashi and Naruto….oh and I got you the medical scrolls from Tsunade you wanted." He said as he handed the scroll to the girl who was greatful.

"Thank you sensei….I'll go first. My name is Rin, and before you say I am an Inuzuka, your half right. I live on my own because I did not get a dog. My sister Tsume did." said the girl now known as Rin.

"Oh…well I am sorry about that." said naruto.

"It is no big…I like it this way….i never wanted to be a reglar old Inuzuka anyway. I wanted to be a ninja that is good a stealing things and medical studies!" she said with a piece sign at the end.

"Yea well…I am Kakashi Hatake, my year's rookie of the year-"

"Blah blah blah….please don't go into the whole monolog that you're the best because it get annoy as hell." interrupted Rin.

"Yeah….ok then."

"Ok while rin works with the scrolls I want the two of you to have a mock battle. NOW GOOOOOOOO!" yelled Minato.

The two boys sweatdropped but just got into stances while Rin got out of the way and sat beneath a tree.

"Are you ready naruto…..i am going to show what I got." said the masked kid.

"I am….and word of advice….do NOT hold back, because I won't….much." said a smirking Naruto which unnerved Kakashi a bit.

At an unspoken word, the two rushed at each other and used taijutsu first. Naruto had done a hand stand and kicked Kakashi in the face and then used his arms to jump into the air and then kicked Kakashi in the back.

Kakashi fell on stomach and jumped back up again. _Minato-sensei doesn't use that style….do all Namikazes have to make their own style or something? _Thought Kakashi as he rushed in and did a series of punches and kicked, which Naruto either blocked, dodged, or slithered around the attacked which made Kakashi think of the creepy Orochimaru.

_Damn…nothing is working….well how about Ninjutsu!_

"**EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPIKE SHOT!" **Huge spikes of earth rose out of the ground and then flew toward naruto.

"Heh…now I will show well Minato has not fully awakened the bloodline….I'll show you my next element…**LAVA**" he said as he rose a hand in the air like he was tried to lift something, but then a huge flow of lava rose out of the ground and blocked the spikes….more like melting them on contact.

Rin had looked up from studying the scrolls and looked wide eyed at the lava.

Minato…well….he just whistled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled kakashi.

"Lava….a combination of the earth and fire element. You better run!" said Naruto as he form the lava into a dragon and shot it toward Kakashi, who ran for all he was worth. The dragon missed him by a few feet but it just went back into the earth and stayed there. Kakashi was now panting.

_You have got to be kidding me….the heat coming for that thing was insane!_

"Now let me show you another element." He said as he brought out a few shurikan and kunai an threw them up into the air, which confused kakashi. **"SHADOW SHURIKAN AND KUNAI JUTSU!" **The weapons turned into thousands, but just stayed there…hanging in mid air. "My next element….**IRON SAND!** And with that the weapons turned into a massive amount of iron sand which made kakashi and rin pale.

Minato was just siting in a lawn chair with popcorn in one arm and a foam finger with the saying 'You can do it! Cut his f'ing head off!' in the other hand. He also had a beer bong on his head and was drinking it.

Naruto shaped the iron sand into huge serrated spikes and sent them after kakshi who tried his best to dodge them but got cut a few times…and then they disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto had gotten bored of that. Kakashi was now panting harder and was very bloody. But naruto brought out the wood element and started whipping a frantic Kakashi.

_THIS IS SO INSANE!!!!!_

Naruto stabbed a spike of wood into kakashi's shoulder and then let the wood go. "Had enough?"

"No…..let attack…..my best against yours." said Kakashi weakly as he started up the Raikari.

"Very well…." said Naruto. He knew what kakashi was about to bust out. So he decided to bring out something he has been working on. He brought his hand above his head and fromed a very small rasengan and then added wind over it and formed the rasenshurikan, but he was not done yet. He added red lightening to it too and it looked awesome because of the wispy lightening going all over the place. They were both ready for their attacks.

_Oh shit…._

_I hope they come out of this alive._

_Wow I shoulda brought a camcorder!_

Minato and taken this time to create his son's sexy jutsu and turn into a cheerleader and then did shadow clone jutsu to create 9 more copies of himself in sexy jutsu form and they began chanting. "RA RA SHUSH CABA!" which ruined the moment and made everyone facevault.

The two had enough of this and charged at each other.

"RAIKARI!"

"RED LIGHTENING RASENSHURIKEN!"

The two attacks met and created a small shock wave when the met. The two where pushing for dominance but Naruto was holding back because he didn't want to kill the guy. "Time to end this!" they both yelled and Kakashi put almost all his chakra into and naruto put a quarter in. The result…an explosion that was felt all though konoha. Kakashi was blown back into a tree while naruto was blown back into a boulder, both breaking what they crashed into.

An hour later, Rin had them both patched up and Minato was going on about how cool the showdown was. Naruto had gotten kakashi's respect that day and would become good friends.

Naruto then asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for the day. "Hey is there a ramen stand here?'

"Sorry little bro…no"

All the color left naruto's face and he fell to his knees. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the scream was heard throughout the elemental countries.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Omake….a tribute to naruto and dragonball Z abridge.

"Aaahh!" yelled a 17 year old sasuke. "After all the training…I still can't the Log!"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun….YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled Karin.

"Oh shut up! I need help and you are useless!" yelled sasuke. They then heard very odd music.

"DOES SOMEONE NEED HELP!" said a familiar voice.

"NARUTO?!" yelled sasuke as he looked at naruto in his new kage robes. "WHEN DO YOU BECOME THE HOKAGE?!"

"Oh just a few minutes ago." At this sasuke facevaulted.

"Now I see you need help with your greatest eenemy! RANGERS! ASSEMBLE!!"

'Go Go KAGE RANGERS!' said music in the background.

"SO IT IS TRUE! THEY DO EXIST!" yelled Karin and Sasuke.

"Yeah…just like the M'n'M dudes" said Naruto as red and yellow appeared on the field.

"Oh great….the log exists… " said the red one.

"Oooo" said the yellow.

"OK KAGE RANGERS….ATTACK!" 30 seconds later the log still stands and the other kage ranger are down.

The log had had enough and super sized itself.

"SIR WE CAN"T BEAT IT! WE WERE NEVER GIVEN THE MONEY TO CREATE A ZORD!" said the Mizukage.

"What a let down…." said Gaara the kazekage.

"I have something better….wait what is that!" said naruto pointing to three portals appearing above the long.

"WE ARE THE SAIYANS! WE WILL HELP THE LONG DESTROY EVERY THING! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled raditz.

"Shut up raditz…you are weak." Said vegeta.

"ok"

"WE WON"T LET YOU!" said a few people appearing next to naruto.

"Yeah!" said krillin

"OH SHUT UP SHORT BALD MAN!!" said Raditz as he rushed him and wacked him into a few trees.

"Ow…" Krillin owned: 104.

"Oh no! We need GOKU!" said Tien.

"No we don't he is retarded." said Piccolo.

"Hmm I SHALL USE MY POKEMON I GOT IN DEATH AGAINST YOU THREE EYES! GO CHOUSU!"

"FOR THE 50TH TIME I AM NOT A POKEMON!"

"SHUT UP AND USE SELF_DESTRUCT ON THREE EYES!"

"Fine…" KABOOM!

"AH I SUMMON YOU! CLUCKY! HELP US KILL THE LOG AND THE FREAKS!

"KAA!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"KAA KAA!"

"YOU WANT TO GO TO PARIS AND PICK UP CHICKS?!'

"KAA!"

"OK LET'S GO!" said naruto as the two ran off into the sunset.

"Now what." Said sasuke.

"How about you kiss me before we all die…" said Karin.

"sigh….fine." they kissed and everything exploded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yeah review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twisted Dimensions**

**Chapter 4**

Ok here is the next chapter! Uh….i hate summer classes. I got a accounting class at night that is 4 hour long. Anyway, The teams of old are:

Naruto, rin, kakashi: Minato-sensei

Gai, kerunei, Asuma: ?

Hayete, Genma, Yuugo: Kushina-sensei

Anko is by herself….and her sensei is Orochimaru.

Any others???

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The night naruto got back to his new home he was teased by his mom about why he blushed when he said the name anko. The his dad joined in and he finally caved in after being really annoyed after 3 hours, he said that he had a crush on her. To which minato chuckled and said he might have a better chance in this time. While he was talking, Kushina was going on about how her little boy from the future had a crush and would help him with if he need it. By the end of it, Naruto was red as a tomato.

After that day, naruto and the team did many C to B rank missions, but they had to be careful because of the war that was still going on. Sure Minato had scared everyone with his yellow flash but that does not mean the war over.

They also had practice every day and the three of them were getting strong and rin had Tsunade's strength, which scared the shit out of the two boys. Minato just thought it was cool. Naruto had found a way far Minato to get the power he had and that was in the form of the thirteenth tail. He could make anyone's elemental affianty come to life like his own. He told them about it and they quickly said they wanted it. So naruto help them and Minato got Wind and Lightening, Kakashi just got Lightening, and Rin got Earth. So when they went on B –rank missions, they got the nickname: The Elementals while naruto truly got the nickname of Elemental Massacre because of the weird elements that he had.

Right now though, Naruto and his team had just gotten back from one of their B-rank missions and he was at the local Dango shop. Since they had no ramen….yet, he had taken a liking to Dango. He had seen Anko go there plenty of times and had made it his own place like her. To the owner, those two where his best customers. Anko had seen him in there a lot and had to admit that he was cute. In this time period, Anko wore cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. Naruto did not know how to approach her without acting like an idiot so he stayed in the back, but today he sat in the bar with Anko. Anko was the one who broke the silence between the two.

"Hey….your Naruto…right?" asked Anko.

"Yeah…..uh…you Anko, right?"

"Yeah….and I guess we already know who each is! This is great!" said Anko

"Heh…your quite spunky." chuckled Naruto.

"Heck yeah! I was second in my class, but Orochimaru still took me as an apprentice! Take that mask boy!" She said while pumping her fist into the air.

"Heh….I take it you don't like Kakashi that much."

"NO WAY! I ain't one of his stupid fan-girls that have no talent! Besides, mask boy is gay anyway…I mean what guy does not like all those girl on him." said Anko with a smirk, to which naruto just started laughing.

"eh heh heh…well I don't think he is really gay….cuz I have a feeling that he likes Rin."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I am in the guy's team so I should know."

"Oh….I get it now…you're the one everyone is talking about…..the lost brother if Minato and you are the one everyone has been calling the Elemental Massacre….i am impressed….say why don't we have a spar and just to make it interesting, we make a bet." said Anko.

At this, naruto's interest peaked. "And the bet would be?"

"If I win you by my dango for the month and we go on a date. If you win….you choose."

"Hmm…don't know yet…but I will tell you when I win." He said with a smirk.

"Oh…you think you can we against my awsomeness!?"

"I won every bet I made so far."

"We'll see." and with that they left, but they did not notice Kakashi and Rin there in a Henge.

"So you like me huh?" said a smirking Rin.

"I guess so….damnit Naruto. I wanted to tell you my self. Anyway…we should go see who wins….Rin go get the others…they are going to want to see this."

Rin just nodded and left.

XxxxxX

In a random training ground, Naruto and Anko stood face to face. "How about this….I only use one element to beat you."

"Oh? Getting cocky on me? Fine….use one that you barely ever use."

"Alright….I'll only use the jutsu I know and the **Death** Element."

"Alright." said Anko getting into a stance.

Naruto just put a hand on the hilt of his blade. "This element is a little odd…that is because it is infused in my blade."

In the forest next to them, a bunch of people were watching them. Kakashi and Rin had gotten Asuma, Kurenia, Gai, Yuugo, Hayete, Genma. They were all good friends and naruto had meet them. Also the sensies had heard about this and were eager to watch. Minato, Kushina, Orochimaru, some nameless sensei, the hokage, the other two sannin, and Hiashi. They where all watching.

Naruto had sensed all of them and smirked. When the battle started he rushed right at her and for a second he talked to her at her side. "Seems we have an audience…..let give them a good show." And with that he jumped and tried to kick her in the head. Anko got it and blocked and slithered around it to give a palm thrust to the chest area. Naruto dodged it by jumping back.

"Heh…so this is all the apprentice of Orochimaru can do?" he said taunting her. She got an annoyed look on her face and disappeared from his view. He smirked and brough out his sword and swung it behind him where it clanged with Anko's. "Ah…so you have a sword too." They then began a series of sword clashes and strikes. Anko had gotten a few slices here and there but naruto looked like he had only got his clothes cut up a bit.

Anko finally had a enough and started some hand signs. Orochimaru knew what she was going to do and smirked. "Well…it seem she might have mastered that attack." He said aloud to the others which confused them until they saw the attack. **"SNAKE STYLE: STONE SERPENTS!" **The ground started to shake and crack until huge serpents blasted out of the ground around Anko. It seemed that they had poison on there fangs.

_Shit…_ thought naruto as they began striking down on him. _heh…aleast she takes this seriously._

Naruto then began to jump around the field, trying to dodge the snakes. He even rand on a few of them. He smirked and preformed a few hand signs of his own. **"Magma Style: Rising Magma Swords!"** The ground shook again and magma swords shot out of the ground and pelted the snakes. They melted and felt apart but just went back into the ground and more snake come out, to which naruto just rose an eyebrow to.

"My snakes can regenerate! You can't beat them!"

"Not unless they take to much chakra." Naruto countered.

Back in the forest, Orochimaru scowled. "So he knows the downside to that attack."

"Yeah he is good a analyzing things." said Minato.

"You two are worried about that! He just used another element!" ranted Kushina.

"No..he used a jutsu." countered Kakashi.

"YOSH THE PROVES HIS YOUTHFULNESS--"yelled Gai before he was silenced by Asuma and Kurenai.

"Idiot! Do you want them to know we are here!" scolded Kurenai.

"Knowing him…he already knows we are…" said Minato, to which everyone was confused. "*sigh* he had superb chakra sensing." Back to the fight.

"Grr…he knows! Damn!" Anko said to herself, her forehead sweating.

"How about I end it for you." He brought his sword back out and said, "**Reign Down: ZANGARU!" **The sword began to glow blue and then it grew in length. The blade was now 4 feet long, the blade was blue and bulky. Part of the blade was separated but still attached by pieces of metal. The detached part was black with a mix of silver in it and it was a serrated blade. The top of the blue part of curved around the black part on top. He then jumped up and began slashing the snakes to bits that ended the jutsu.

Kushina, Yuugo, Hayete, and Genma all had shocked looks on their faces. Naruto had done the impossible and created a soul sword! None of them could do it. Naruto's teammates just shrugged, they had seen this once before on a mission. The other were just shocked that a sword could do that.

"What the heck?! Your sword transformed!" yelled a shocked Anko.

"A soul sword….that is created when you fused the **Death **element to a sword. Zangaru is a half angle. He is a mix between a Fallen and a regular angle." Naruto explained. "Some say that this sword is the elder brother of the one called Zangetsu!" The sword team widened their eyes because the name was one of the best swordsmen in history."

"Ok then….i have had enough I will win!" said Anko while doing more had signs and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu!" The second in command snake appeared.

"**Dang Anko…your gettin' good at this!" **said the snake.

"Thanks Mako-san!" said a happy Anko.

The snake then looked at Naruto and said in a surprised tone. **"The Death element! DANG! Summon MANDA! He has always been interested in the Death element. Seeya! I'll go tell him...jutsu put a bunch of chakra in….k?" **the snake then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Anko just stood there is shock. She would be summoning the BOSS! Orochimaru was shocked as well but did not say anything yet.

"Go ahead….I can wait." said Naruto.

"You summon too…if you have one." said Anko. As far as everyone knew he didn't, but they were wrong.

"Alright…just know I found this in a cave on my way to Konoha."

With that they both yelled out **Summoning Jutsu **and brought out the bosses. Even Minato was shocked to know that he had a summon.

_How much have you been holding back…_ thought a lot of people.

As soon as the smoke was gone, there stood Anko on top of Manda….the huge purple snake. Naruto was on top of a blueish silver Chinese dragon that was on top of a huge human like skull with blue fire all around it.

"**This….is unexpected." **Came the squeaked voice of a fearful Manda.

"**It has been a long time since I had to fight….I thank you naruto for finally bringing me out."** boomed the voice of the great dragon.

"Eh…it is no problem…Shenyou" said naruto. They had already talked and about the whole time travel thing and the dragon was ok with it. He would not spoil the secret.

"**So…you Anko….you test is now….we just do battle. I know that I cannot win against the Dragon King. You I can tell are much better mannered Orochimaru….so I will be happy to assist you in battle once this is over."** The boss snake said.

"Thanks!"

The snake just nodded his head a bit and turned his attention to Naruto on top of the Dragon King. **"BOY! I have an interest in you as well. I was originally summoned by a swordsman like your self….i want to fight you in your Bankai form….i can sense you have it….turn nowand I will be Anko's temporary Bankai…..I might later become her soul sword if I wish…anything is better then having to deal with Orochimaru and his insolence. Anko when he says Bankai wna to you to say it as well."** At this Anko just nodded not really understanding. **Oh and when this is over…I will have Orochimaru give you the summoning contract for snake and you will sign it!"**

Back wit the others….well they were all shocked and Orochimaru was seething. "That snake is annoying!"

"You know Orochimaru….he has a point…you both are rude to each other." said Tsunade while Jiriaya just nodded.

"HOW!" yelled Kushina. "How can he have that as well! Bankai is such a hard technique to master!" Her students just nodded. Naruto was definitely a mystery to them and he was now their idol.

"Wow Kushina…you know a lot about this stuff." said Minato.

"I should! The elders of my clan knew about this stuff and drilled into me!" she said.

"I see…well it is still cool. I wonder what their Bankai will look like." Minato said while the others just nodded. Back to the battle.

"You ready for this Shenyou?"

"**Yes….I shall aid in your Bankai form ass well."**

"Cool" Naruto then gave Anko a nod and she understood. Then at the same time they yelled out **BANKAI** and where engulfed in high level spirit energy.

The power dissipated around Anko first and it showed that she was nowin full body purple armor and the helmet was in the shape of Manda's head. She had claws but she also had two 3 foot long swords with the hilts being the head and body of purple snakes. The blades were also serrated. "Wow…" was all she could say but when she looked at naruto, her eyes widened.

The power around naruto was now gone and he also had full body armor that was blueish silver and had the symbol of a dragon circling an angle. His helmet was that of a dragon. He had two angle wings on his back. One white while the other was black. He now had two of the same blades but they now had an angle wing on the hilt….same as his wings. "You ready for this Anko?" She just nodded and got ready for their last attack. He too got ready and they rushed each other yelling the name of their attacks.

"**ANGELIC DRAGON STRIKE" **he yelled bringing his two blades together, creating the biggest buster blade ever with angle wings.

"**GREAT SNAKE FANGS!" **She too brought her swords together but they were separate and had a purple aura to them.

The two attackers met head on in the middle and created a huge ball of mixed energy and then it exploded with the two a few feet apart and their backs to each other.

The Naruto stood straight up and said, "I win….i guess I will take you up on your offer for a date…Anko-chan….pick you up at 8 tomarrow night."

Anko smiled before falling on her face, unconscious. The battle was over and the spectators where shocked beyond all belief and the hokage was the one to first speak. "I guess he is skilled enough to be a Jonin now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next time will be the date and I will have an Omake in that one. I hope you all like it. I need some Jutsu please, so just tell me a few and I will say thank you in my next chapter.

Also I have poll. I have three new stories in my mind.

Kaze no Kitsune: a naruto/teen titans crossover where naruto finds out that he is actually from the titan's world during the battle with Pein. He has to find his twin sister…terra and has to help raven with the second prophecy as the Kyuubi's heir and kill Trigon once and for all.

Aliens and Demons: Naruto/Ben10 alien force crossover where naruto confronts sasuke at the Valley of the End and let his go while performing a forbidden jutsu that goes wrong and he later becomes Ben Tennyson.

Demon Reign: naruto is take when he is born by Nickolas Oni to America. There is he will lead a normal life until his adoptive mother is taken away by a gaint hand of a demon into the demon world after a government failure in an experiment where demons are prowling the night and he is the only one is to stop them. He will be a college guy.

Also i made some youtube videos. Random Chaos they are. they are called:

Kingdom hearts chaos 1

Kingdom hearts chaos 2 redo Please check then out and review on them please.

VOTE PLEASE AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Twisted Dimensions**

**Chapter 5**

Well…..a lot of hits…..but only a few reviews. I think I know why accountants have head aches all the time…..accounting is a pain in the ass…..and so is the class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was surprised when he was called into the Hokage's office the next morning to receive the rank of Jonin. "This….is unexpected."

"We watched your battle naruto….and you showed skills of a jonin or higher. I decided you didn't need the jonin test so I just gave it to you." the old man said, "But we want to know about you summoning powers."

"Well as you know I am from the future and my past is not the great. Well one time I was driven out of the village by an angry mob." At that point Kushina was shaking in rage once more but minato calmed her down. "So I decided to spend the night in a near by cave and found that it held a scroll of some sort. That was the summoning contract for dragons. I later learned that only people with pure hearts my enter the cave…..that was why it was so easy for me to just pick it up and sign it."

"Well….I didn't even know we had that in the forest….and I am the Professor!" said a fake teared Hokage. "Anyway…do you know any more summonings?"

"Well, the Jiriaya of my time let me summon Toads and I summoned Gamabunta." said Naruto and the toad sennnin paled. "I do know that the dragons came with me to the past because I carry the contract around but I do not know if I can still summon toads."

"Well….Orochimaru gave me the snake summoning contract so you could summon snakes like Manda wanted. I would sign it if I were you." The old man said as Naruto nodded and did just that. After he was done, both Tsunade and Jiriaya both had their contracts out.

"Wait…why?" the younger Namikaze asked.

"Kid if you could summon Gamabunta in the future then he would want you to resummon him in the past….I talked to him about you after your battle….he said he is gaining memories of his other self and wants you back. After all you and him battled the Shukaku!" This brought widened eyes from those in the room.

"Why am I not surprised…." Said Hiashi as naruto just went ahead and resigned it.

"I just want you to have the slugs because they are good with battle and healing….something that you're good at as well kid." The old hag said with a smirk and Naruto just chuckled and then signed it was well.

"I also talked with Enma, the monkey king and said that he would make an exception for you as well." Said the old man as he tosses Naruto the monkey summoning contract, to which Naruto signed as well.

"Wow, this was very unexpected….5 summons for me." said a dazed naruto.

"We are not done….I have been searching for a special summoning contract because I thought you didn't have one…..here kid….the Phoenix summoning contract." The toad sennin said.

"WHAT!?" came the numerous voices in the office. Naruto quickly got over his shock quickly and sign it as well.

"That makes six." said Naruto as he finished.

"Yes and that raps up what I wanted to tell you." said the hokage.

"Ok then….I do have a question for all of you…WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ON A DATE!?" Naruto panicked.

"Heh, you got a date?" The toad sennin asked.

"OH MY LITTLE BOY HAS A DATE!" screeched Kushina as she picked him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes…..can't…breath!" Naruto managed to sat before he was dropped on the floor.

"So…who is the lucky girl?" said Jiriaya with a smirk, but Minato and Kushina had an idea.

"Well that spar yesterday was set up for a reason. Me and Anko made a bet. If she won, I had to buy her dango for a month AND take her on a date. I won though, but I did not say what I wanted, so at the end of the battle I said I would take her offer of a date. My only problem is that I have NEVER been on a date….I need help."

Sarutobi was chuckling on the inside, thinking: _Smooth naruto, smooth._

"I could help you if you want kid…no no wait Kushina! Not the BALLS!" bang! Jiriaya got hit in the balls by her FRYING PAN OF DOOM! The guys in the room quickly put their hands over theirs. Jiriaya was on the floor…crying.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE A PERVERT OUT OF MY SON!" seethed Kushina.

"Alrigth mom…got any good ideas for a first date?" said Naruto as he got out of his shock. _Note to self….do not piss her off._

"Well, do you know how to cook?" she asked.

"Of course, how do you think I survived when there was no ramen? Old man gave me a cook book and I took a liking to it." The blond kid said.

"Ok." The red head said but on the inside she was seething again at the villagers. "Well why don't you go on a picnic at the right time of the day. "

"8:00….it is around twilight….a picnic during the twilight….seems romantic enough." He said with a thoughtful expression. He then poofed out of there to begin making so food.

"This date will be epic or end in complete failure." The hokage said to himself.

"True." said Tsunade "Oh, Kushina, Next time you do that to Jiriaya, let me know. I will join you." She said a little to happily, which made the men in the office back away from thema bit while Jiriaya, who was still on the floor, squeaked like a mouse and visible tears on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

Around 7:50pm…

Anko was excited! Sure she was an orphan but she go some advice from her friends about dating and she was ready. She was about to go on a date with her crush. She saw he the day he arrived here and getting the crush on him from his looks. Then she heard about what he was like and what he had done and she really like the guy at that point. For some reason she was just attracted to the guy but she was not complaining. She had when on a mission with him once in the village…he was fun to be around. Sure he didn't know it was her but hey. She just wondered when they would be doing today. For her first date she just wore what she usually did and hoped Naruto did the same. Finally the door bell rang.

She opened the door and was really happy to see that naruto was early…..two minutes early. "Well your early…" she said as she leaned against the door frame.

Naruto smiled and said, "Better then being late."

"True…so where to on our date?" She asked as she melted at that smile.

"Just follow me and we will have fun…" he said as he held out his hand and she took it. They went though town and through many districts. She was starting to wonder where they could possibly be going until naruto said the word 'Sunset' and shunshined them up to the hokage monument and stood where the fourth head would eventually be. She looked he critically and be fore she could ask why they were here. He brought out a scroll and unsealed whatever was in it. Out came a full picnic. There were sandwiches, chips, some dango, ramen, some baked goods and a chocolate cake. Anko just stared in wonder at the good looking food. "Who made this, Naruto-kun?"

"I did, Anko-chan. I can do other things then just fighting." he said.

"Could have fooled me" she teased with a smile and one eye opened.

"Ah! I hurt!" He countered with a mock look of sadness and a hand over his heart. After that they both just laughed. They then sat down and began eating. They talked a bit as well. Mostly how their training was going. She talked about how good a sensei orochimaru was and how he was good at making jutsu with his jutsu creation rooms. She only tolf him that because she thought she could trust him.

On the inside, Naruto frowned. He had heard about that from the future….that was how it started with the snake freak…soon the curse seal would be made. He could not tell her that because she would not believe him. he would just have to support her when that happens and make an anti seal for it.

When they were done eating, Anko then leaned against Naruto as they watched the sunset. They just sat in a comfortable silence as Anko leaned against him with his arm around her.

After awhile, the sun went down and it was dark, so they decided to go home with naruto walking her home. When they got there, Anko said, "I am glad we meet….i love the date. I didn't expect one like that."

"Heh…I glad Anko-chan. So would you like to go on another in the near future?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

For a minute after that there was an awkward silence before Anko made her move. She reached out and granned his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. At first, Naruto was shocked and his mind was working overboard, until it just accepted it and he deepened the kiss. They stood there in blissful silence for a minute before they broke apart for air.

Naruto put his forehead on her's while saying. "Well good night Anko-hime" and then giving her a quick kiss.

Anko had a smile on her face as he she backed to go I her house while saying, "Good night, my Naruto-kun." And with that she was in the house. Naruto had a big smile on his face and jumped into the air to his hous, yelling, "YAHOO!" at the top of his lungs. Anko, who was leaning against the door chuckled and went to bed. This was a good night for her that was for sure.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and saw naruto up in the air. "You go naruto." Then an ANBU appeared in his office.

Minato and Kushina, who where out on their own date in a restaurant nearby, heard the shout and smiled. "Looks like it was good for him." Minato said,

"Yeah….just like our first date." She said and he blushed. The kiss was amazing.

Orochimaru heard the shout from one of his labs and smiled while saying. "Annoying brat…I almost feel sorry for him…"

Hiashi and his wife just smiled at each other when they heard naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day was like the last day. He was once again called into the hokage's office. This time however the Aura was very serious and he knew better then to act stupid. He also noticed that a few other jonins where there as well.

"It would seem our enemies have once again made an army and going to attack in the afternoon." Stated the old man. This was met with mixed emotions. A lot of them thought that Minato had scared them off with his yellow flash. "Now I will be sending only a few of you out there. There are mostly samuri and bandits in the army but there are a quite a few ninja as well. I got the message last night that they will attack today…we will head them off so they cannot get in out village and cause chaos.

"Lord Hokage….when did the information come?" said a random Jonin.

"Oh right after naruto's loud yell last night….tell me naruto….how was the date?"

At this the serious aura was gone and many people were sweatdropping while naruto face vaulted. He got back up with his face like a tomato and said, "NOT FUNNY! It was great by the way." Many of the Jonins snickered but quickly stopped from a glare from naruto. They knew he could take them down even though he was a kid.

"Good to hear. Now I will be sending you all into battle, you may each take a team if you wish. Naruto and Minato will be partnered so their team will be bigger."

"Why is Naruto-san with Minato-san?" asked another random Jonin.

"Because they are the Flash Brothers. They both know the Flying Thunder God because it is a family jutsu." He said which got many shocked looks. Sure they knew they were brothers but they didn't know the jutsu was a FAMILY jutsu. No wonder Jiriaya could not use it. "Yes well, Minato. Rin will go with Tsunade for now because she is a medic nin and good one at that."

"Understood!" said Minato.

Minato, Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenia, and Gai were all on the same unit for this battle. Kushina had taken her students for this as well.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

They all stood in a clearing. There was about only a hundred leaf nin. Across fro them was the army they were about to face. There was about 2000 of them! Pretty bad odds, but with the Flash Brothers, they would win!

With the other army…

"Today is a grand day! We will take this small force that Konoha has sent us and destroy them! They we will march into the village the DESTROY THEM AS WELL!" This was meet with cheers toward the leader who was speaking. "The Flash Technique was just fluke! MEN! We will WIN! GIVE THEM NOTHING, BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING! I JUST HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HEARTY BREAKFAST! FOR TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!!!!!!!" The Army cheered once more and louder this time.

With the Konoha nins…

"Oh good so they know they will die." said a sarcastic naruto.

"I know….what weird speech." Anko said who was right next to him.

"Yeah….we can win no matter what!" said Minato.

Then they heard the noise of the army coming at them. "Good luck every one! We will come out of this victoriously!" The older Nanmikaze said.

With that the brother nodded to each other a flashed over to the battle while the other ninja rushed in as well.

The opposing army was freaked out now because there not only one but 2 yellow flashes now! Of course naruto did not rely on the flash. He just used it to teleport away from an attack. He was using his other elements. He form 5 dragons made out of light, darkness, twilight, chaos, and celestial energy He was literally slaughtering the enemy with them. The Konoha nin saw this and their moral went up. Minato just smirked at this as he took out a few of the enemy. He was glad naruto had made his own stay instead of being a copy-cat. To friend and foe alike, all the thought naruto looked like was a dancer using the elements to protect and fight for him. Some of the ninja in the enemy's army recognized naruto as the Elemental Massacre and started freaking out but where quickly dealt with by the konoha nin. Never let your guard down.

Soon it was just ninja fighting ninja for all the petty bandits and samurai were dead! There was less then 400 ninja and thing weren't looking well for them so they started a retreat. Naruto was up in a tree at this point, looked to see where they were heading and scowled. He saw a back up army with a lot of the stone nin's allies. Over 5000 of them. This was not good. So he flashed next to Minato and said, "It is not over!"

"What are you talking about!? They are retreating!" said a too happy Minato, as Anko and the others nodded in agreement.

"If you got higher you would have seen what I did." He stated simply.

They looked at each other and jumped to a near by tree and paled. Yep…that was not good. They back to naruto and said, "WHAT NOW!"

"Minato…get them all a mile away…I am going to finish this once and for all! The younger Namikaze said with venom in his voice.

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS? I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE AT A TIME LIKE-"

"JUST DO IT DAD!" Naruto interrupted. Luckily non of the other Shinobi go back in time to hear that.

Minato looked in shock. It seemed that naruto was deadly serious about what he wanted. "Just promise me you will come back out of this alive."

"Yeah…don't worry….besides…I think Anko would find away to bring me back alive and then rekill me." said naruto with a little humor.

"Yeah…so what are you going to do?"

"An Attack that I have been dying to try." He said as he formed an unusually large rasengan. He then had a clone shape it into the form of a dragon along his arm. It seemed that the rotations where going faster then normal. "Go now!" With that minato nodded and left telling the other to just run.

With the others…

"MINATO! What are we doing!" yelled Kushina.

"Naruto has a plan…..but it would seem this attack is a wide area attack."

"So we are just going to leave him!"

"That is what he wanted…..and he was deadly serious."

There was mixed emotions at this. Tsunade and Rin were worried that their brother would die. Minato was confused but then remembered naruto's past. The boy like to do things himself to protecth is loved ones. Same with Kushina. Kiashi was proud of naruto but confused about what he was going to do. Same wit naruto's new friends. Orochimaru was pissed. He want the just that naruto used but found out that they were bloodline jutsu and he was screw that way. He could only watch now. Anko was beyond worried and she hoped that her boyfriend made it out alive.

Back with naruto…

The Chinese looking dragon on Naruto's arm looked fierce. His hand was open to the mouth of the dragon was to and it looked like it was roaring a silent roar. The dragons that Naruto made out of the elements were still swirling around him. He also noticed the enemy army coming closer. The had spotted him as well and were not charging at him and the deafening roar of the army could be heard by the leaf nin now. They looked and paled. Naruto better survive. Naruto smirked and and fused the dragons with the rasengan dragon on his arm. The attack was now a multicolored silver dragon. "I hope this works." He said as he winced in pain. Seems this attack was not only harmful to everyone else but to him as well. The Army was now a few yards away and Naruto slammed the attack into the ground while yelling out, **"ROAR OF THE DRAGON!**" The energy then spread out around Naruto and then expanded. The energy was forming a huge Chinese dragon that circled around a few times, obliterating everything that it touched. When the army was only a few people, they dragon's head and neck went into the air and let out a terrifying roar before dissipating into nothing once more. People all around the Elemental Countries looked up and shook in fear of the massive attack. They would never forget that. The few that did survive ran for all they where worth…back to their own villages to report it.

The Hokage looked from his seat at the attack and said, "Wow……I am guessing that was Naruto…."

Out of the Konoha nin army, Minato was the first to get out of his shock and say, "Holy Shit!" They then ran back to where naruto was and saw him on his knees, looking at the sky.

He looked back at them and head out his left hand that had a thumbs up and he also had a cheesy smile on as well. He then fell unconscious because of the pain and the chakra exhaustion of the attack. When they got a closer look at him the gasped as they saw that his right arm was black and mangled, but because of his healing powers, it was back to normal in a matter of mimutes.

Everyone was speechless…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OMAKE….ALTERNATE POWER.

"Minato get guy….."

"What why?"

"We are doing THAT Genjutsu."

"OH shit!" said Minato as he flashed over to gai and told him what to do.

"YOSH! I WILL BE OF GREAT HOPE TO THE YOUTHFULLNESS OF THIS BATTLE!"

"Good…." Said naruto as he henged into lee and Minato Henged into an older looking lee called Leo. "Let's see how they take the power of YOUTH!"

When the army got near enough too see, the three started hugging each other and calling out each other's names.

The army stopped dead in their tracks and looked on in pure horror and as the sunset genjutsu appeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"MY EYES THEY BUUUURRRRN! SOME ONE GOUGE THEM OUT!"

Those where some of the horrified cries from the enemy army as they ran away.

The girls of the Konoha Army all had twitching eyes.

"Am so going to kill them." Said Anko.

"I am right behind you." Said Kushina, Kurenia, and Tsunade as they all brought out the FRYING PAN OF DOOM!

"NO! NOT THE BALLS! NOT THE BALLLS! AAAAHHH!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok...i just wrote that today. tell me what you think and please review.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 6

**Twisted Dimensions**

**Chapter 6**

Yes it is time for another chapter. Not like the resr because they are celebrating. I OWN SHIN MEGAMI TENSIE: DEVIL SUMMONER! Well the game anyway…..not the company.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they got back that night, they all rest for the Hokage had announcement for everyone tomorrow. When Minato and Kushina had woken up they also woke up Naruto for they were all supposed to go to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto had a frown on his face as he looked at the old man. "Again with the waking me up early!" he said as steam come out of his ears.

"Sorry Naruto, but I want you opinion on something." The old man said.

"What…"

"I have three candidates for Hokage."

"OK…" said Naruto not liking where this is going.

"Orochimaru, but as you said he is evil in the future, Minato, the rightful 4th in your world, and you."

"WHAT!?"

"You don't have to answer now….but since you are the hero of this battle and people everywhere are talking about you….you might want to consider it….anyway…you have 3 days to tell me yes or no because it will be you or Minato. Dismissed." The old man said and he added in before they left. "Oh and tonight is a festive with open mike….join in if you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night…

Naruto and Anko had rode a lot of the rides and Naruto and won a big snake for Anko.

"So are you going to sing Naru-chan?" asked Anko.

"Yeah….you?"

"Of course!" oh it is time….come on!"

They then ran down the road to the big stage in the middle of the festival.

"OK! IT IS TIME FOR THE MUSIC! FIRST UP WE HAVE SALLY HARUNO!" the announcer yell as she walked up there. (Warning…some of these songs are for shits and giggles). "HER SONG IS DONTCHA!"

"I am singing this for Minato! Oh and to the whirlpool whore….HE WILL BE MY MAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as a lot of people sweatdropped. Kushina and Naruto just seethed.

Oh, baby dolls

Again people sweatdropped.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

Most of the guys had there eyes bulging because she srtipped off her regular clothes and had skin tight leather. A lot more had bloody noses. Naruto and Minato didn't…..they didn't care.

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

After she was done she sauntered off the stage and had most of the guys ogling her. "Well…that was interesting." said the announcer as he wiped his nose. "NEXT IS KUSHINA!"

"YEAH AND I AM SINGING I LOVE ROCK n ROLL! YOU CAN"T BE ME SALLY!" said kushina.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Ow..

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

Next we'll be movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

After that song people stopped dancing. They had to admit, that song was better. "YEAH GO KUSHIN!" screamed Naruto and Minato along with some hyped up guys.

"NEXT WE HAVE MINATO!"

"Here we go people!" said Minato as he flashed up there. "I am too sexy!" At this, those who actually knew him, slapped their face.

"Idoit!" said Kushina and Naruto.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song…

At the end of the song, Naruto appeared next to him and said, "Idiot….you said you didn't want anymore fan girls."

"So….I know."

"Now you just got MORE with the taking off your shirt at the end!"

"Oh…shit….bad choice of song." At this, Minato looked out into the audenince and saw the hungry looks in all the chicks' eyes. He then ran off into the sunset, laughing like duffy duck while they chased him.

"Dumbass…" Naruto deadpanned.

"NOW WE HAVE GENMA, HAYETE, AND YUUGO!"

"THAT"S RIGHT! IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" screamed Yuugo.

We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown

Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, oh ho  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(The final countdown)

Ohh  
It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
Ohh, it's the final countdown  
Yea

They had even played with their own instruments! "OK NOW IT IS ASUMA!

"Yeah….my song will be breaking the habit!"

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

The guys cheered on this one. Another good rock song….a little ironic to his future self though.

"NEXT IS KURENAI!"

"I will be singing wake me up!"

"Yeah! Go Red!" yelled out Anko since they where best friends.

**g **How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

"OK! ANOTHER GREAT SONG! NEXT WE HAVE ANKO!"

"YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT ANKO!" yelled naruto….mostly everyone knew they where going out by now.

"Thanks…I am singing ONE MORE NIGHT!"

You are all I can remember  
After all that we've been through  
Forever in my heart  
Now I'm through  
And truth is like November  
Still can't believe it's true  
Too long we've been apart

One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight

Why can't true love be forever?  
Why did my dream explode?  
The day you went away  
Cause I will keep this spell together  
And wish you well of hope  
Your girl from yesterday

One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight

After the song was done, Naruto walk up to her on the stage and gave a very passionate kiss. To which the guy all hooted and hollered while the chicks said aw.

"OK…LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT! NARUTO!" at this everyone cheered and naruto did not have to get off the stage this time.

"Yeah….here is a badass song called Bodies!"

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
Floor!

Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go, now)

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...

Now!

Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go, now)

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give now

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give now  
(It's you!)

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor...

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!

End…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fun chapter….next chapter in another war chapter……then a time skip!

You decide…does naruto become the hokage? He will be gone in this time anyway after the kyuubi…..why? you'll find out later….

REVIEW!

Vegeta was a prison bitch!


End file.
